


Love Doesn't Follow a Plan

by memoriesofrain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Date Night, Dating, Emotional Growth, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Malec Secret Santa 2020, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Alec may not have a whole lot of experience with relationships, but he knows he can plan a date for him and Magnus. Things don't always go according to plan but maybe that's okay.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2020





	Love Doesn't Follow a Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to you [alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney)/[lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com/)! I tried to fit in a number of your likes into this so I hope you enjoy reading this :)

It wasn’t for lack of trying that Alec and Magnus had only been able to go on a single date. Alec’s plate of responsibilities was piled high and Magnus’ had just as many commitments as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. When they were free to spend time together they were often too exhausted to have an extravagant evening and instead Magnus would conjure some food for them and they’d cuddle on the couch watching some show that Alec could never keep up with but found it funny enough. Despite this they both lavished in these moments of quiet.

But that didn’t change the fact that Alec was determined to take Magnus on a proper date.

As soon as he figured out what to do.

Magnus was the first person he’d ever even _been_ on a date with so he didn’t exactly have references to pull from as far as dates go. He’d read a few articles he’d come across online but they involved going on trips or elaborate planning that Alec knew would need Magnus’ input.

Sure, Magnus would probably enjoy Alec taking him to the movies but he had no idea what was even showing let alone what would be a good choice. “Netflix and chill” had been a popular option but Alec wasn’t ready for that step yet and if he wasn’t looking to “get down” they’d just be doing what they already were doing.

So Alec turned to the only person he could trust with dating advice: Izzy.

Standing outside his sister’s door, he took a deep breath and knocked three times before he could talk himself out of this. He was doing this for Magnus, besides Izzy would at least keep her teasing to a minimum.

A few moments later, Izzy swung her door open, a smile breaking across her face when she saw him. “Hey big bro, what’s up?” Izzy asked.

“I was hoping to ask you something,” Alec said, shifting from foot-to-foot.

“You know you can ask me anything.”

“In private?”

Izzy’s brows pinched together and she pulled her door further open. “Of course, come on in.”

Alec followed his sister into her room, noting the small pile of clothes piled on her bed. “You getting ready for something?”

His sister grinned and did a twirl. “I’m free from patrol tonight so I figured I’d go dancing.”

“Well, you’ll have no problem turning heads,” Alec commented with a grin of his own.

She waggled her finger at him. “I never do.”

Not for the first time did Alec envy his sister’s confidence. His sister was beautiful and she seemed to have no fear going after what she wanted. “True,” Alec finally replied.

Izzy sat on her bed and patted the spot beside her. “Come sit down, no point wearing a trench into my floor.”

He didn’t even know he’d started pacing. He joined her on the edge of her bed and picked at a loose thread at the cuff of his long-sleeve. “So uh I wanted to ask for some advice.”

He could hear the surprise in Izzy’s voice. “Advice? About what?”

“Y’know…”

“No Alec, I can’t say I do know.”

“I want to take Magnus on a date,” Alec started, looking his sister in the eyes. “Our first date didn’t go too well and I want to make sure this one goes well.”

“I didn’t hear about this disastrous first date!” Izzy whined, poking him in the side. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Alec sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “It wasn’t disastrous, it was… fine.”

His sister snorted out a laugh leaning against his shoulder to keep herself upright. “That tells me that it definitely wasn’t fine.”

“We just talked about the wrong things and I was nervous and Magnus made an escape plan with Catarina to get out of the date if it was going badly.” Honestly, it was kind of hilarious to think about now.

“But he didn’t leave.”

He couldn’t fight his smile. “No, he didn’t in the end,” Alec conceded.

Izzy clapped him on the shoulder. “Well that gives us something to work towards: making this date better than the first.” She paused, tilting her head. “But wait, I know you and Magnus have spent more time together since then.”

He shrugged. “We’ve just been hanging out at his loft. Getting takeout, watching things he suggests.”

“You guys are so lame,” Izzy teased, but her eyes were soft and her smile warm. “I’ve never seen you so happy.”

And he was happy. He was happier than he’d ever been and it was because of Magnus. “I am happy.”

His sister sighed dreamily, falling back on her bed. “Alright, so what’ve you got planned so far for this date of yours?”

“Well, I thought dinner at a restaurant would be nice,” Alec said, dragging his hand across the silky texture of Izzy’s comforter. “Take him to the Thai place he’s mentioned loving.”

“Good idea and you like Thai food too, right?”

“Yeah, I’ve liked it every time Magnus has conjured some for us.”

“Perfect, you’ve got the first thing down for your date itinerary,” Izzy cheered, sitting up. “Once you pick a day for your date I’d suggest making reservations to make sure you get a table and don’t have to wait.”

Alec added ‘make reservation’ to his mental to-do list, right after asking when Magnus was free to go on this date he was planning. He could make reservations.

“What’s your next idea?” Izzy asked.

This was literally as far as he’d gotten in his planning which was why he’d come to Izzy. “What do you suggest?” He questioned.

“Well Magnus likes a good party and drinking,” Izzy hedged, “why not take him dancing?”

That sounded like a terrible idea. “Izzy I don’t know if you remember, but I’m not exactly a dancer.”

She waved a hand at him. “You don’t have to be a dancer to take him to a club, just move to the music.”

“And step on his toes?”

The grin on Izzy’s face was devilish. “You don’t have to move your feet to move to the music, Alec.”

He felt his face burn red. “W-well I guess I could take him to Pandemonium. To dance.”

“Date night activity number two decided,” Izzy nudged him with her elbow. “We’re knocking this out.”

He guessed they sort of were, but he also didn’t know how many people needed to go to their sister to help them plan a date, especially at his age. “And maybe end the night with a walk back to his loft?” Alec suggested.

“Taking your man home, Alec you’re so sweet.”

Alec bumped her shoulder with his. “He likes the lights, and I like walking home with him.” He let out a self-depreciating laugh. “Make my nerves chill out after dancing with Magnus.” When he didn’t hear a response from Izzy he turned to her, “Is the walk not a good idea?”

Izzy blinked wide-eyes at him before shaking her head. “No, no the walk sounds like a great idea, it’s just…” her voice trailed off.

He raised a brow at her. “It’s just… what?”

“You called the loft home.”

His brows went towards his hairline. “I did?”

Nodding her head, Izzy sent him a smile. “You did.”

“Huh.” He wasn’t sure what to make of that if he was being honest. The Institute had always been his home and to now also think of Magnus’ loft – a place he hadn’t even known for more than six months – home was mind-boggling. He’d have to think more on that later. “So, you think that’ll be enough for this date?”

“More than enough, big brother,” Izzy assured, “You worry too much, it’ll be fine.”

Alec smiled. “Yeah I guess you’re right, it’ll be great.”

It was a stroke of luck that Magnus and Alec’s schedules were free that Friday night. Alec even managed to leave thirty minutes early, giving himself plenty of time to get to the loft. Feeling emboldened by his luck, Alec stopped at a florist two blocks away from the loft.

_Bloom Couture_ was surprisingly warm and the air carried the heavy floral scent that reminded him of his mother’s perfume. The selection of flowers was near overwhelming but he shoved the idea of walking back out of the store aside.

He could buy his boyfriend flowers. He could.

“Hey, welcome,” A bright voice piped up from behind a group of tulips, startling Alec. “I’ll be with you in just a second.” The florist, a young curly-haired woman, came back behind the counter and gave him a smile. “What can I get you today?”

“I was hoping to get a bouquet,” Alec said. He resisted the urge to slap his forehead – why else would he have come to the shop if it wasn’t to get a bouquet?

The woman just continued to smile at him. “Well you’ve come to the right place for one,” she gestured around herself, “what did you have in mind?”

He felt a silent panic buzz inside his brain. Roses were lovely and loads of people used them as a romantic gesture, but they were ordinary. Typical. Magnus was vibrant and magical, beautiful and so different from anyone Alec had ever met before. Roses wouldn’t be enough for Magnus. He deserved something unique.

“If you don’t have any ideas right now, you can suggest a color and we could go from there,” the angel behind the counter offered.

“Blue.” Like Magnus’ magic.

The florist, Heather now that he looked at her nametag nodded. “Blue is a good color to narrow down our choices, not _that_ many flowers that are naturally blue. We’ve got bluebells, irises, delphinium, hydrangeas, hyacinths, and I think I even have a bundle of blue orchids that came in the other day.”

That list was still too long for Alec’s liking. “Do uh- what would you pick?” Alec fumbled. “Not that I can’t choose I just,” he heaved a sigh, “I’ve never gotten flowers for anyone before.”

“She must be someone special.”

For a moment Alec thought about just going along with what she’d assumed, but there was a bigger part of him that wanted to tell her the truth. Ever since his almost-wedding when he finally stepped out of the closet in-front of his parents and all of those people, he wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

He was gay and he didn’t want to ever feel ashamed about that again.

“ _He’s_ magnificent,” Alec corrected with a grin.

Heather didn’t so much as blink. “Why don’t you tell me about him?”

Where do you even start when talking about Magnus Bane? “He’s magical,” he imagined Magnus snapping his fingers to summon a drink or when he’d shift his magic in graceful arcs on his balcony. “Everything about him is magical. He’s so strong and kind and patient. And glittery.”

“Glittery?”

“Sometimes I wonder if he just sets off one of those glitter bombs and walks right into it.” He shook his head and tilted his head to the side. “Maybe the glitter is supposed to bother me or maybe he thought it might, but it’s so undeniably him that I can’t help but smile when I find it everywhere.”

The florist has a soft look on her face. “He sounds like a wonderful man.”

“He is.”

She hummed to herself. “I think I have exactly what you’re looking for.” She went to the backroom before coming back with a bundle of blue flowers. “These beauties are those blue orchids I mentioned before. I don’t get many shipments of these, but I think they’d be perfect in the bouquet for your beau.” She walked over to collection of roses and put a few white ones into the bundle in her hand. “The white roses complement the orchids while making sure the orchids remain the focus.”

Alec stared at the bouquet and while he didn’t know anything about flowers, he felt that they fit him and Magnus. Magnus – so bold and beautiful that it was hard to look away from him – and him – who seemed plain in comparison but together they made something splendid.

It was perfect.

Despite leaving early, the stop at the florist took longer than he intended and he was ten minutes late. His heart jackhammered in his chest as he knocked on Magnus’ door. He looked down at the bouquet in his hands and ran his thumb along the glittering ribbon that held the bouquet together.

The door to the loft opened with a flourish revealing Magnus in all his glory.

Not for the first time did Alec wonder if it was possible for someone to continue to grow more beautiful every time you saw them. If it was possible for anyone, it would be for Magnus.

“Alexander,” Magnus said with a smile, his eyes glittering and his lips parting in shock. “Are those for me?”

He nodded his head, clearing his throat. “Magnus, hi,” Alec greeted with a boyish grin, holding the flowers out to Magnus. “And yeah- yes these are for you.”

Magnus took them with the tenderness you’d expect someone to have when handling a baby. “They’re beautiful.” He leaned his head down into the blooms, looking at Alec through the veil of his lashes. “Thank you, Alec.”

He felt warmth bloom in his chest and he knew his cheeks were pink. “I wanted to.” And he’d keep wanting to give his boyfriend flowers if that sappy look was what he got in return. He wanted to bask in this moment and pull Magnus into his arms and kiss those smiling lips but he knew if they started they wouldn’t make it to their reservation. “Are you ready for dinner?”

Magnus snapped and the bouquet was gone, presumably put safely in a vase on his coffee table. “I’m always ready for a good meal,” he teased with a wink.

Alec shook his head, chuckling at the warlock’s antics. “I agree,” he replied with a wink of his own. It felt weird, but the laugh it got out of Magnus made it all worth it.

The restaurant was a bustle of activity and Alec sent a mental thank you to Izzy for telling him to make a reservation. They were seated towards the back, a more intimate setting than if they’d been seated at one of the middle tables. He also had the full view of the restaurant from where he was sitting that had his shoulders relaxing from their parade rest.

Magnus regaled him a drunken adventure he’d had while he was in Peru, gesturing animatedly between sips of hot sake. “- and stole a carpet before enchanting it so that I could fly over the desert.”

“Why did you want to go to the desert?” Alec asked.

His boyfriend shrugged. “Cat and Ragnor swear that I’d decided that I was going to stay there and become a cactus.”

Alec snorted, shaking his head. “Well you definitely would’ve been the most beautiful cactus.”

Magnus hummed in agreeance before turning his attention back to the menu.

Which was turning out to be the ban of his existence.

When he decided to take Magnus here, he hadn’t thought that the menu would be a problem. And it shouldn’t have been except Magnus had always ordered for him before or conjured up whatever; his boyfriend always knew exactly what to get him.

But he’d never seen the names of the dishes before and a lot of them sounded similar based on their description. All the dishes seemed good and he’d probably eat anything he got. But that didn’t mean much since Izzy’s cooking sounded delicious when she described it and it’d long been proven that Izzy couldn’t cook to save her life (though Alec still managed to choke down half of anything she made him). He knew he was thinking about this too much and he was desperate for Magnus to tell another story so he could stop looking at the glossy pages in front of him.

“Are you alright?” Magnus questioned, his hand reaching across the table to touch Alec’s. “You have that look on your face.”

“What look?”

“The brooding one, the one where your eyebrows furrow and your jaw tenses.” Magnus squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest. “The Shadowhunter look.”

“I’m not brooding,” Alec protested, snorting at Magnus’ impression. He grabbed Magnus hand and laced their fingers together. “I don’t know what to order.”

The admittance seemed to quell Magnus’ worries. “Is that all? What are you stuck between?”

“Um… everything?”

His boyfriend raised his eyebrows. “All of them?”

He shrugged. “What do you usually conjure us?”

Like a lightbulb turned on Magnus seemed to understand. “We usually get pad thai, but I think you’d love neua yang. The papaya salad has a similar texture to cabbage and its savory.”

Alec nodded his head at the suggestion, his indecision gone now with Magnus’ recommendation. “I’ll get that then.”

“Or,” Magnus started, closing his menu and setting it to the side, “we can both get different meals and share them both so that you can try two new dishes.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“No, but think how it’ll spice up our take-out options.” Magnus scooted his chair so that he was sitting closer to Alec at the table. “It’ll also give me an excuse to be closer to you. We can just pick from each other’s plates if we’re like this.”

The familiar warmth that seemed make itself known when he was around Magnus flared hotter. “I think I’d like that.”

“Well that makes two of us,” the warlock winked, rubbing his thumb across the back of Alec’s knuckles. “If at any time you aren’t sure of something, you are more than welcome to ask, Alexander.”

After having to literally trick Magnus into letting him pay the bill for their meal, they made their way to Pandemonium. The heavy bass of the music reverberated through the pavement and Alec took a fortifying breath. At least they didn’t have to wait to enter since Magnus literally owned the place.

They made their way through a throng of people meandering towards the entrance, Magnus tugging him along with a manic glee. It was adorable to see the warlock so excited.

“This calls for a change in wardrobe,” Magnus piped with a snap.

Magnus’ sharp waistcoat and patterned button-up were replaced by a maroon, silk shirt that left a tantalizing amount of skin on display that had Alec aching to explore. He was also positive that Magnus’ pants had become impossibly tighter and he doubted even Magnus could’ve wiggled into them without magic.

Magnus was always beautiful to Alec, but now he looked _sinful_. 

It hadn’t occurred to Alec that he might have worn the wrong clothes to go clubbing in, but he’d never been fashion conscious in the first place and Magnus didn’t seem to mind his leather jacket at all if the amount of times he touched it was any indication of the warlock’s opinion of his jacket. 

Even though it was him who suggested they go to Pandemonium, Alec already wanted to leave. The place was packed with people drinking, shouting, and dancing to the beat of the music. He was overwhelmed by the influx of stimulation that left him disoriented.

But he came here to take Magnus dancing. Magnus loved clubbing. He could deal with some mild discomfort to make Magnus happy. He could totally go clubbing with Magnus.

No problem. None at all.

Magnus already started swaying his hips to the music beside him, but his hand never left Alec’s. “I haven’t heard this song in ages,” Magnus beamed. He pulled Alec closer and moved them so they were moving to the music.

Alec shuffled his feet in lieu of dancing, but he let his hips rock side to side as Magnus gyrated against him. If nothing else, he enjoyed the feeling of Magnus against him.

Their chests pressed together and Alec leant his forehead against Magnus’ as the warlock wrapped his arms around his neck. If it was just this, Alec could completely understand the draw of clubs.

But they were so loud.

He tried to focus on just Magnus, but ever-so often another person would brush against him and he’d be brought back to the reality that he was packed in like a sardine with all these people. He wrapped his hands around the sharp bones of Magnus’ hips to further ground himself.

“Aren’t you handsy,” Magnus boomed over the music.

“Only with you,” Alec assured. He wasn’t sure if Magnus had heard what he said but he hoped the subtle grind of his hips against Magnus’ told him all he needed to know.

They spent a few songs like that, grinding and undulating against each other. As a new echoed across the dance floor, Alec prepared himself for another round of dancing but Magnus pulled away from him and grabbed his hand again. “What’s up?” Alec asked.

His boyfriend shook his head and started dragging him off the dancefloor. “I figured a drink might do us some good.” 

Alec knitted his brows and turned his head to look at the bar. “But the bar is that way.”

Magnus laughed and gave him a sly look. “I’ll be providing us drinks tonight, darling and I assure you that I haven’t made a bad drink in the last century.” He squeezed his hand. “Besides, I think the VIP section would suit us better for now.”

He tried not to rejoice at moving to the VIP area.

Magnus led them to the roped off area where only six people were hanging out. It was such a difference from the mass of bodies that made up the dancefloor and Alec felt himself already begin to relax in the new space.

He was pushed to sit down on the plush couch that Magnus usually sat at when he held court as Magnus summoned two glasses. Alec took a tentative sip, making a considering face at the surprisingly sweet and fruity flavor.

“It’s good,” Alec complemented. It wasn’t too strong and the sharp burn of alcohol was virtually masked by the sweetness of what tasted like strawberries. “What is this?”

“Strawberry margarita,” Magnus informed, taking a seat beside him and snuggling up to his side and taking a sip of his own drink. “There’s quite a number of drinks that don’t taste like alcohol and I’m determined to find out all of your favorites.”

“Well I want to know your favorites too.”

Magnus sent him a smile and kissed his cheek. “I’m drinking a ‘stepping razor blade,’ not only does it sound dangerous but the cayenne pepper on top provides a lingering burn.”

“And that’s good?” It didn’t sound pleasant.

“To me it is, but it’s definitely not a drink for everyone.” Magnus held out his glass. “You’re welcome to try it if you’d like.”

Alec took another sip of his own drink and shook his head. “I think I’ll stick with my own drink for now.”

“The offer stands, angel.” Magnus shifted his body so that he faced Alec. “Why don’t we play a game?”

“A game? Don’t you want to dance?”

Magnus waved off the statement. “I can dance whenever, I want to spend time with you.”

Alec flushed, his eyes darting down to look at Magnus’ lips. “Okay, we can play a game.”

“Excellent! I figured it might be fun to play a game of 20 questions.”

Alec had played a version of it with Izzy and Jace before, but he wondered how the game changed when played by couples. “Should I go first?”

Magnus gestured at him with a grin. “By all means.”

“Alright um…” What was a good question to ask Magnus? “What would- what’s your favorite… What brings you the most pleasure in life?” That seemed like a good question.

His question garnered him a heated look. “Well hopefully you if I’m lucky.”

Alec choked on his margarita. “M-Magnus! You know what I meant.”

Magnus’ laugh was beautiful even at his expense. “I’m being totally serious, Alexander,” Magnus purred. “But if we aren’t talking about sexually, I think making other people happy and safe brings me the most pleasure.” His eyes drifted to the dancefloor, to the dancing crowd of Downworlders. “Making sure my people are safe and taken care of to the best of my ability is something I will always strive for.”

Alec rubbed Magnus’ knee which got the warlock’s attention back on him. “Right, it’s my turn now,” Magnus said. “On a regular day, when you’re doing all your Shadowhunter-y duties, what do you find yourself thinking about the most?”

Alec thought about it for a moment. “Keeping my family and those I’m supposed to protect safe the most,” he admitted. “Both Jace and Izzy are ridiculously reckless and it’s hard to reign them in, especially with Red in the mix.” He paused and looked back at Magnus’ eyes. “But every day I’m thinking about _you_ more and more.” He ducked his head and idly fiddled with one of Magnus’ rings. “I wonder how you’re doing, if you’re safe, if you’ve eaten, what you’re wearing,” he chances a glance up at Magnus’ face, “I wonder what color glitter you’ve chosen for the day and if you’re thinking about me too.”

The admittance feels raw and revealing in ways Alec had never been before. The majority of his life he’s spent keeping whole parts of himself locked away. He wonders if he’s always cared like this or if Magnus is special.

His soul crooned its love for Magnus before he ever had words for it.

His answer seemed to stun his boyfriend who continued to stare at him with lips parted and eyes wide. But all at once those eyes welled up and Magnus rapidly blinked what might be tears from his eyes.

“Magnus, I- Did I say something wrong?” Alec asked. He can’t see any reason for Magnus to cry at his answer, but he’d never been the best with social cues.

Lips descend on his before he can say anything else.

Kissing Magnus is just as magical as it was the first time and every time since. A pleasant buzz tingled from his lips throughout his body as he gave the reigns over to Magnus to control their kiss. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt warm.

He felt at home.

However, the universe seemed to have something against him because Alec felt the sudden chill of his margarita spilling on his lap.

He cursed as he broke the kiss, swiftly righting his drink and putting it on the table in front of them. The drink sept through his jeans; already he felt sticky and he knew that the red from the drink stained his thighs red.

“Shit,” Alec muttered, looking around for something to sop some of the liquid up.

“Allow me, darling,” Magnus offered, wiggling his fingers before he snapped the mess gone. “That should do it.”

“I’m sorry.”

His boyfriend smiled at him, all teeth and happiness crinkling the corner of his eyes. “You have nothing to apologize for. If anything, I should take it as a complement that my kiss can make you lose your awareness to what’s around you.”

Alec still felt foolish, but he didn’t dwell on it. “We could always try it again, second times the charm.”

Magnus snorts, leaning into his space once more. “It’s third time actually.”

“Hm, I guess you’ll just have to kiss me a third time then after this one.”

“Gladly.”

They don’t end up going back to the dancefloor. The stay in the VIP section and occasionally got up to sway to the music as they talked but other than that Alec’s plan to take Magnus dancing seemed to have fallen flat in the end.

Because Magnus knew Alec was uncomfortable when they were dancing before no matter how much he tried to hide it.

Alec can’t stop thinking about the multiple times their date hadn’t gone as planned as they walked back to the loft. The city is still plenty active at this time of night, but the streets are surprisingly empty. He squeezed Magnus’ hand as they walked and tried to tune back into the story Magnus was telling him.

“- She came banging on my door to demand how to best tell her paramour to kindly ‘fuck off,’” Magnus narrated.

“How’d she end up doing it?” Alec questioned, even though he wasn’t quite sure how the story started.

“She and the Seelie he was seeing on the side hooked-up,” he laughed, “they’ve been together ever since.”

Alec grinned, looking over at Magnus and flinched when he felt something hit his cheek.

He looked at the ground to see little drops of water begin to speckle the ground. Five spots quickly became ten then twenty until they were abruptly assaulted with a downpour.

“By the angel, really?” Alec yelled, quickly pulling Magnus to the closest overhang.

It was too late. They were both soaked, hair dripping into their eyes and shivering. Alec hoped that whatever angel up there watching him was having a good laugh at his expense.

“Well,” Magnus interrupted, running a hand through his hair, “that was exciting.”

Alec turned his attention to his boyfriend, taking in Magnus’ wilting Mohawk and marveled at the sight of his makeup still looking impeccable despite the water dripping down his face. “I- Wait, here,” Alec mumbled, shucking his jacket and wrapping it around Magnus’ shoulders. He doubted it would do much but the leather prevented the lining from getting wet and would do more against the chill than Magnus’ silk shirt.

Magnus ran his fingers across the worn leather of his jacket with what looked like a quiet reverence, like he couldn’t believe what he had just transpired. Like before, Magnus was the one who broke their silence. “Aren’t you cold?”

He shook his head. “I’m fine, I’m just sorry about this.”

“About the rain?” Magnus’ lips twitched as if fighting a smile. “Darling, you can’t do anything about the weather.”

“About this whole night.”

Magnus froze and his eyes shuttered and Alec knew he must’ve said something wrong. “Do you regret the date?”

Alec blinked owlishly at Magnus and shook his head. “No, I don’t regret the date it’s just…” He groaned and tugged at his hair, “I had this whole date planned. I picked the restaurant, I made plans to go dancing with you, I even thought of our walk home.” His voice quieted to a whisper. “But everything went wrong.”

It was Magnus’ turn to look confused. “What went wrong?” He sounded genuinely confused by Alec’s confession.

“I was late to pick you up, I couldn’t pick what to eat at the restaurant,” Alec listed. “When we went dancing you felt like you had to take me off the dancefloor because I couldn’t handle it. And then I went and spilled my drink on myself while we were having a moment and you had to clean me up.” He let out a self-depreciating laugh, pinching the bridge of his nose and gesturing to the sky. “Not even our walk went as planned because now it’s raining.”

Magnus didn’t say anything for a few grueling moments and Alec felt his frustration dwindle to the familiar feeling of inadequacy.

His best was never good enough.

Magnus cupped his cheek and directed his gaze back to him. “Alexander,” Magnus cooed. Like Alec was something precious. “How is any of that bad?”

Alec opened his mouth to repeat himself, but Magnus pressed his lips tenderly to Alec’s own. It was chaste but there’s a comfort in the soft touch.

“I’ll be honest with you, Alec,” Magnus said, “this has been one of the best dates I’ve ever been on.” His boyfriend ran his thumbs across Alec’s cheekbones. “You brought me flowers because you thought I’d like them. You took me to a restaurant I’d only mentioned liking to you once before.” He kissed Alec’s nose. “You took me to a club which I know isn’t your scene because you know that _I_ like to party.”

Alec shrugged. “It makes you happy.”

Magnus rubs their noses together before he leaned his forehead against Alec’s. “That’s what I mean, Alec. How could I ever think it was a bad date when you’ve done everything to make sure I enjoyed myself?”

Alec let out a shuddering breath, clutching at Magnus’ waist underneath his jacket. “But-“

“Ask me what my ideal date is, Alexander.”

It’s a command and Alexander can’t refute. “What is your ideal date, Magnus?”

His warlock pulled back to look him in the eye, his eyes holding the same softness they held back at the club after he’d answered Magnus’ question. “My ideal date is being with _you_ ,” Magnus insisted. “It’s getting to know you better and see you happy when we’re together. It’s getting to fall harder for you each time I see you.”

“That’s my line,” Alec’s voice wavered. His heart felt like it might burst in his chest but he never wanted this feeling to leave. He wondered if this is how love felt because he knew he was in love with Magnus.

Without a doubt, he loved Magnus Bane. 

Magnus grinned and tugged Alec back out into the rain. Alec couldn’t help the watery laugh as they were once more pelted with water. He moved one of his hands up to the back of Magnus’ head, carding his fingers through the longer strands.

“You need to learn that relationships are never perfect and even when we want something to go perfectly it might not, pretty boy,” Magnus said. He must’ve cast a spell because Alec had no trouble hearing him over the rain. “Love’s never the best days or the worst days, but it’s beautiful and-“

“I want that with you,” Alec finished, surging forward with a renewed passion. The kiss was wet and their teeth clacked together in their enthusiasm and too soon they were breaking apart to laugh against each other’s lips.

He wanted to try and chase the taste of that laughter from Magnus’ lips, but was content to lean his forehead back against Magnus’, the rain now a welcome accompaniment.

Love isn’t just the high and lows.

But maybe that’s what makes it perfect to Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! If you have time, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Did you like it? Favorite part? Reading comments always make my day!
> 
> You can also find me on my writing tumblr [@cakelanguage](https://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Oh and if you were wondering why I chose blue orchids for the bouquet: blue orchids specifically represent power, beauty and peace. I thought it fit Magnus and how Alec sees him.


End file.
